Fuego Agua ¿Un Avatar?
by Lust18
Summary: Dos elementos, una generacion que viaja al pasado, confinada a aprender el ultimo elemento que le falta de su vida pasada. Un poco de ZUTARA, un poco de KATAANG y un poco de TOKKA. Fuego Agua ¿Un Avatar?. Ultimo Capitulo! Para ustedes! :D
1. La Llegada

Hola a todos, tengo muchísimo tiempo que no escribo un fic pero gracias a dios que ha llegado la inspiración

Hola a todos, tengo muchísimo tiempo que no escribo un fic pero gracias a dios que ha llegado la inspiración. Por lo general, cuando escribo un fic sobre Avatar, escribo mas que todo sobre mi pareja favorita… ZUTARA!! Pero esta vez decidí hacer algo diferente, algo loco y descabellado y no se si a ustedes les guste, pero la vida es para arriesgarse. Espero que les guste, un beso y cuídense, Y por favor dejen reviews para saber si mi idea loca es o no interesante XD. Sin más preámbulos he aquí la historia. Por cierto me estoy ambientado antes de que Sokka y Zuko rescataran a Suki y a su padre.

**Fuego + Agua ¿Un Avatar?**

Capitulo 1:

"La Llegada"

"Flash back"

-Ursa, querida hija, ya tienes 15 años – La mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel canela seca la lagrimas de su hija las cuales rodaban por su rostro- Se que es difícil para ti, pero debes hacerlo.

-Tu madre tiene razón –comenta un hombre de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos dorados, acercándose a las dos damas- Se que puedes hacerlo.

-¿Pero como saben que no fallare? –Contesta la niña entre lágrimas- Tengo 15 años, no estoy preparada para esto.

-Tu padre y yo tuvimos que enfrentar batallas, y arriesgar nuestras vidas más jóvenes que tú –susurra su madre con una sonrisa.

-Además –continúa su padre- Tienes la inteligencia de tu madre y mi coraje.

-Pero no quiero estar sola…

-Y no lo estarás –exclama una voz que provenía del corredor de entrada.

La familia real se vuelve a ver al corredor y un hombre de piel canela de ojos azules junto a una mujer blanca de cabellos negros se venían acercando sonrientes hacia ellos.

-Tu tío tiene razón Ursa – la niña se vuelve a ver a su madre quien le hablaba-. Nosotros estaremos contigo.

- ¿y si no me creen? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? –contesta Ursa ya de manera alterada.

-Yo me encargare de que te crean –responde la mujer de cabellos negros y tez blanca- Por eso no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo – Ursa asiente con la cabeza- Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Un beso y un abrazo junto a sus padres, otro abrazo para su tío y su tía, media vuelta y sale de habitación.

"Fin Flash back"

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Ursa ¡eres una tonta!– se grita a si misma mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

La joven se levanta de la roca y se acerca al arrollo, el agua limpia y cristalina muestra su reflejo: Piel blanca y ojos color azul, cabello negro y ondulado, cuerpo esbelto vestida con prendas de la nación del fuego, cuyo cuello llevaba un dije con el símbolo de la tribu del agua. Su rostro expresaba tristeza y soledad.

-Se supone que aquí debía encontrarlos según Papá y Mamá –vuelve a ver el campo a su derecha- ¿Appa donde estas?

No muy lejos de allí un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el templo del aire del norte, El joven Avatar entrenaba junto al príncipe de nación del fuego, Sokka y Katara los observaban de manera graciosa viendo como el joven príncipe de alteraba cuando su pupilo no hacia lo que le decía, y Toph observaba, a través de las vibraciones de la tierra, como Haru y los demás investigaban en todo el templo.

-No lo entiendo –comenta la niña ciega cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- ya le han dado más de mil vueltas a este templo y aun siguen haciéndolo.

-Debes entenderlo –responde Katara volviendo a verla- No hay otra cosa mas que hacer en este lugar, hay que admirar su entusiasmo en la aventura.

-si, si, lo que tu digas Katara – contesta prestado poca atención a las palabras de su compañera.

El entrenamiento era arduo, consistía en bolas de fuego, incrementar o disminuir la llama, entender la filosofía del fuego y combates cuerpo a cuerpo con su maestro. Pero, a pesar de ser el avatar, Aang seguia siendo humano y necesitaba descanzar.

-¡ya no puedo mas! –exclama acostándose en el suelo con los brazos estirados.

-Mi padre no te va a dejar descanzar ¿sabias? –dice Zuko cruzándose de brazos- debemos continuar.

-Solo déjame descanzar un poco ¿quieres?

-Déjalo reposar un poco Zuko –interrumpe Katara acercándose a ambos- Han entrenado bastante durante estos últimos días, necesitan un descanso.

-como quieran –responde de manera odiosa mientras se alejaba- no va a ser a mi quien quemen el trasero.

-¿A donde vas? –pregunta Aang incorporándose de nuevo.

-Ya no hay comida –se vuelve hacia los demás- Voy a buscar algo.

-Yo voy contigo –exclama Toph por detrás acrcandose.

-Yo también – dice Sokka guardando su bumerang.

-De acuerdo – dice Aang montándose en Appa- Vamos todos.

-De acuerdo –afirma Zuko montándose en el bisonte seguido por Sokka, Katara y Toph.

Acto seguido, el gran bisonte se lanza hacia el abismo volando gracias a su cola. Luego de unos minutos volando logran divisar un arrollo el cual deberían haber peces y por los alrededores animales los cuales cazar.

-Bajemos en ese campo –señala Katara.

El gran bisonte aterrizo, segundos después lo jóvenes tocaron tierra firme, sin embargo, al Toph tocar tierra comenzó a hacer tierra control mas no por gusto, sino levantando a un espía que lo estaba observando. Un gran trozo de tierra salio volando y acompañándolo una muchacha que expresaba su terror con un grito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-¿Pero que ocurre? –exclama Aang volviendo a ver el lugar donde el grito provenía.

-Alguien esta espiándonos –comenta Toph en posición de ataque.

-Ya basta –exclama la chica haciendo agua control y arrojándolo contra Toph- ¡Pudiste haberme pedido que me mostrara!

-¡Eres una maestra agua! –exclamo Katara.

-¿Quien eres y por que nos estabas espiando? –dice Zuko de manera amenazadora.

Los 5 jóvenes se colocaron en posición de ataque contra la chica. Ella al saber que estaba en desventaja bajo la guardia y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. Luego se dirigió a Toph y humildemente le pidió disculpas por haber utilizado Agua control con ella y esta se disculpo por Atacarla. Luego de que las aguas se calmaran, los 6 jóvenes se sentaron en el prado.

-Eres una maestra agua ¿no? -Pregunta Aang de manera sonriente- ¿pero que haces por aquí y con ropa de la nación del fuego?

-Mi nombre es Ursa –responde la chica alegremente.

-¿_Ursa_? –piensa Zuko recordando el nombre de su madre.

-Y a pesar de ser maestra agua –continuó- nací en la nación del fuego.

-¿QUE? –exclamaron todos los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Exclama Zuko- jamás en la nación del fuego ha nacido alguien que no fuera maestro fuego.

-Es una larga historia que no se las puedo contar ahora –responde de manera nerviosa.

Aang se mostraba observador hacia Ursa, tenia tiempo que la venia observando más no había tenido la osadía de hablar. Ella percatándose de su observador, se vuelve hacia el y le dice:

-Creo que notaste que tengo cierto parecido a dos personas de aquí ¿no es así avatar?

-¿Como sabes que soy el avatar? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi –responde pícaramente.

-Un momento –interrumpe Sokka- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que tienes parecido a dos personas de aquí?

-Pues –respondió Aang- he estado Observando a Ursa y… pensaran que estoy loco, pero, ella se parece a Katara y a Zuko.

-¿Cómo? –exclamaron Zuko y Katara al mismo tiempo.

Sokka se vuelve a ver a Ursa quien se encontraba en medio de los dos recién nombrados y Para su sorpresa, era verdad lo que decía el avatar, la extraña Ursa tenia parecido tanto de Zuko como de Katara.

-¿Pero como? -comenta Katara.

-Yo le puedo responder eso –responde Ursa mirando la cara de los espectadores sorprendidos- Es que Zuko y Katara serán mis padres.

Un momento de silencio.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –exclaman los 5 jóvenes al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Continuara


	2. La Sorpresa

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

"La Sorpresa"

-Un momento –interrumpe Sokka- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que tienes parecido a dos personas de aquí?

-Es que Zuko y Katara serán mis padres.

Un momento de silencio.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –exclaman los 5 jóvenes al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Se quedaron pasmados, el comentario de Ursa no era coherente, ¿hija de Zuko y Katara? Eso era más que imposible. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio para asimilar lo dicho por la recién llegada, mas, esta los miraba un tanto graciosa y preocupada.

-Eso es imposible –exclama Sokka incorporándose del suelo- Mi hermana no tiene hijos… y menos con Zuko.

-Aun no –corrige la chica incorporándose también- Pero en 7 años si, cuando tenga 22 años me tendrá a mi.

-¿Te estas escuchando a ti misma? – Continua Sokka. Zuko, Katara, Toph y Aang se incorporan del suelo- Debes tener como 14 años de edad.

-De hecho tengo 15 –susurra apenada.

-Ese es el punto –continua exclamando- la única manera que existe, para que tu historia tenga sentido es que vengas del futuro… y ni siquiera eso tiene sentido.

-Yo jamás dije que no viniera del futuro –responde con tono de voz despreocupado.

Sokka comenzaba a desesperarse, Aang trataba se calmarlo sin embargo sus intentos eran en vano. Sokka y Ursa comenzaron un fuerte discusión sobre el tema. Mientras Aang participaba de árbitro entre los dos seres que fuertemente se insultaban, Toph, por otro lado, no siente ninguna reacción por parte de los supuestos padres de Ursa. Estos se encontraban atónitos, sorprendidos y en estado de inercia. Segundos después, la maestra tierra les mueve el suelo para que volvieran en si, afortunadamente lo hicieron, pero antes de poder decir algo Toph entro en la pelea deteniéndolos y separándolos con tierra control.

-Ya basta –Sokka y Ursa quedaron a ambos extremos, enterrados en un pedestal de tierra y mudos por una roca- Detesto decirlo, pero ella no miente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Aang- ¿pero como es posible?

-muuuuu!! Mmmmm –gime Ursa desde el pedestal. Toph quito la roca dejando la boca de la niña al descubierto- Yo puedo explicárselo, les juro que les digo la verdad.

-Entonces pruébalo –dice Zuko de manera paciente.

-Mamá, es decir, Katara, acércate por favor –Esta se acerca a Ursa- Por favor quítame el pañuelo y bájame el cuello de la ropa.

Katara asiente con la cabeza y comienza a hacer lo pedido; Suavemente quita el pañuelo el cuello de Ursa, lo dobla y lo coloca en una roca, luego desabotona el cuello del vestido y lo baja, dejando al descubierto un collar con el símbolo de la tribu de agua, exactamente igual al de Katara. Esta sorprendida retrocede.

-Como es posible –exclama tocando su propio collar- como es que puedes tener mi mismo collar.

-Debe ser falso –Exclama Sokka quien con la maravilla del mundo logro zafarse de la roca.

-No lo es –insiste Ursa preocupada- Observa el reverso del collar, hay algo escrito con tu letra cuando lo recibiste.

Katara, de manera cautelosa, se acerca otra vez a la chica y toma su collar, le da la vuelta y encuentra el nombre de su madre escrito por la misma Katara. Acto seguido, se quita su propio collar y le da vuelta para comparar los mismos… efectivamente era el mismo collar. Se vuelve a mirar a Ursa quien sonríe de manera aliviada, Katara le coloca su collar y Toph la libera de su prisión de tierra. Sokka replicaba por su liberación, pero todos hacían caso omiso a este, estaban más concentrados en lo que Ursa tenía para decir.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea el mismo collar? –pregunta Katara extrañada.

-Cuando cumplí los 14 años me lo regalaste, me contaste la historia de que el Maestro Pakku se lo había obsequiado a Gran-Gran Abuela, sin embargo, ella no acepto el compromiso y se marcho a la tribu del agua del sur –Ursa guardo silencio para tomar aire, luego prosiguió- También me contaste que papá obtuvo el collar y te manipulo con el en aquella situación con los piratas… creo que en ese momento ustedes dos eran enemigos.

Zuko, Aang, Katara y Sokka volvieron a ver a Toph quien se encontraba sentada en una roca, esperando a que afirmara o negara lo que la niña decía.

-Dice la verdad –contesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Zuko –él vuelve a ver a Ursa- ¿Por qué crees que mi nombre es Ursa? Cuando yo nací le pediste a mamá que me colocara el nombre de tu madre, o sea, el nombre mi abuela.

Zuko bajó la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, se volvió a ver a Ursa quien lo miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta. Luego, Zuko se vuelve hacia Katara.

-¿Tu que piensas? –le dice de manera dudosa.

-Pues yo… -Katara vuelve a mirar su collar y una tranquilidad la embargo por completo. Sonríe y de se dirige a Ursa- Si le creo

-Si, yo también –asiente Zuko con la cabeza.

Ursa sonríe y abraza a Katara entre risas, ella la abraza igualmente. Toph y Aang se acercan mientras que Sokka seguía distanciado. Ursa se percata de este alejamiento y se acerca a él.

-Si aun no me crees ser tu sobrina –este se vuelve a verla- por lo menos permíteme ser tu amiga.

Un escalofrió le llego a Sokka por la espina dorsal, luego sintió un alivio en su interior igual al de Katara, esto lo hizo sonreír.

-Me cuesta creerte todavía –hizo una pausa- pero siento que si eres sincera.

La tarde paso rápida y la sombra de la noche hizo su aparición, decidieron acampar en el lugar ya que después de todo el ajetreo no les dio tiempo de cazar o pescar comida. Buscaron leña e hicieron una fogata, Katara y Ursa hicieron agua control y lograron pescar algunos peces, los colocaron al fuego y posteriormente comieron. Luego, comenzaron a escuchar los relatos de Ursa al calor del fuego.

-Entonces –dice Toph tratando rompiendo el hielo- ¿Cómo es el futuro del cual vienes?

-Bueno –responde Ursa sonriente- Yo regrese 22 años al pasado. Mamá y Papá tienen 36 y 38 años, Mi padre es el señor del Fuego y mi madre su esposa obviamente.

-¿Yo seré el señor del fuego? –exclama Zuko pasmado pero con una ligera sonrisa. Ursa asiente- ¿que paso con Azula?

-Según las historias que me contaron Mamá y tu –responde alegremente- la tía Azula en esos momentos se volvió loca y la encerraron. Cuando yo tenía 4 años la liberaron y ahora es buena… De hecho, siempre ha sido buena conmigo y con mis hermanas.

-espera –interrumpe Katara- ¿Cómo que tienes hermanos?

-¿Creías que me tenían a mi solamente? –responde de manera de burla.

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? Ursa –pregunta Aang un tanto curioso.

-Contándome o sin contarme –responde de manera picara.

-Sin Contarte –responde Katara tragando saliva en señal de nerviosismo.

-tres hermanas y medio –responde sonriente.

-¿QUE? –exclama Zuko y Katara al mismo tiempo. Estos vuelven a verse mutuamente y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-y que significa ese "y medio" –pregunta Toph divertida por la situación.

-Solo lleva 6 meses en el vientre de Mamá –responde volviendo a verla- Y me alegro de que por fin terminara esta competencia contra los Canguconejos (conejos).

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –pregunta Aang que para sorpresa de algunos estaba calmado por la situación.

-Cuando yo nací, Mamá y Papá habían decidido tener un varón para hacer la parejita –hizo una pequeña pausa- pero el segundo embarazo término siendo niña, igual que el tercero y que el cuarto. Mamá ya no quería tener mas hijos pero Papá le insito que este seria el ultimo intento, él estaba buscando al hijo varón. De manera que Mamá y Papá lo intentaron hace 6 meses y por fin el deseo de Papá, de Zuko, se cumplió. Mi hermanito nacerá en 3 meses.

-Entonces –Toph "ve" con cara picara a Zuko y Katara quienes se volvieron a verla- Zuko y Katara tendrán 5 hijos, Y todo sabes aquí como se hacen los bebes ¿o no?

-Ursa –replica nerviosa Katara- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Katara –responde con cara apaciguada (¬.¬)- Cuando tenia 4 años nació Ming, mi segunda hermana y desde ese momento me convertí en niñera. Ahora me tocara cuidar a Hakoda cuando nazca –Tu rostro se torno frustrado.

-¿Hakoda? –Pregunta Sokka con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si –Ursa asiente- Papá quería que mi hermanito llevara el nombre de mi tío abuelo Iroh, sin embargo Mamá le pidió que llevara el nombre del abuelo. Además ya Mamá le había permitido darme el nombre a mí.

-jaja ¿y Zuko no protesto? –pregunta Aang entre risas.

-Si, jaja si lo hizo –responde Ursa de la misma manera.

-Oigan! –protesta Zuko de manera injusta.

-Esperen –interrumpe Sokka en voz alta- Vamos a lo importante… ¿Cómo seré yo en el futuro? :D

-Jajaja desde joven tenias la misma personalidad sarcástica –ríe Ursa llevando una mano a la boca- Bueno, desde que tengo memoria siempre has sido Jefe de la tribu del agua del sur.

-¿Yo? –Contesta con los dedos entre cruzados y ojos de perrito feliz- ¿jefe de la tribu del agua del sur?

-¿Y a que se dedica Toph? –pregunta Katara impaciente.

-Eso no es problema tuyo Katara –exclama molesta la niña ciega.

-La tía Toph vive en el reino tierra –tomo una bocanada de aire- pero cuando se caso con el tío Sokka ella le dijo claramente que no se iría a vivir al hielo. Así que el tío Sokka solo esta en la tribu del Agua del sur digamos que… solo los fines de semana.

-¡Espera un momento! –Exclama Toph acercándose a Ursa- ¡¿me estas diciendo que me voy a casa con este cabeza hueca?! -dice señalando a Sokka.

-Si, de hecho, hace 2 meses me contaste que siempre te gusto el tío Sokka –hizo una pausa para recordar, Luego palideció- y me pediste que no dijera esto cuando estuviera aquí.

Toph estaba completamente ruborizada y con una expresión de Ira al mismo tiempo. Pequeñas rocas se levantaban mostrando el enojo que Toph poseía. La cara de los presentes se torno en pánico.

-Ursa –susurra Katara con voz asustada.

-¿Si? –responde de la misma manera.

-Creo que no fue buena idea que dijeras eso –dice su madre observando a Toph que ya comenzaba a levantar rocas más grandes.

Un movimiento de manos y de tierra control y mitad montaña se levanto. La gran roca apuntaba a Ursa, la pobre asustada solo pudo balbucear disculpándose por su comentario. Toph ablanda la mirada y deja la roca en el suelo. Vuelve a mirar a Ursa de reojo.

-Te disculpo –contesta bajando la cabeza. En ese momento percibe la mirada de Sokka sobre ella- Necesito un momento para aclarar las cosas.

Toph se va caminando entre los matorrales con un aire de confusión. Sokka se le queda observando pensativo a medida que ella va desapareciendo. Ursa cruza miradas con Aang, Zuko y Katara quienes estaban pensando lo mismo que ella. Acto seguido, Ursa se acerca a Sokka por detrás y suavemente y con rostro amable le susurra.

-¿Sabes que? –Sokka vuelve a verla- Cuando tenía 12 años, no entendía el porque, a pesar de la emoción que tenias por ser el jefe de la tribu, decidiste vivir en el reino tierra durante 5 días a la semana y solo estar 2 días en ese lugar.

-¿Y que fue lo que respondí? –pregunta Sokka con la mirada baja.

-"Podría dejar ser jefe de mil y una tribus, con tal de estar al lado de la persona que amo" –Sokka se ruborizó de inmediato, la mirada de Ursa expresaba confianza y seguridad- Además, también me dijiste que, a pesar de tener una relación con Suki, siempre sentiste algo por ella.

Sokka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego desapareció corriendo de entre los matorrales. Ursa observa a los presentes quienes la miraban sonriente, luego se acerca a ellos y se sientan frente al fuego.

-¿De verdad Sokka siempre sintió algo por Toph? –pregunto Aang de forma curiosa.

-No siempre –responde Ursa en tono burlón.

-¡¿Quiere decir que mentiste?! –exclama Katara Asombrada.

-No –Los chicos la miran extrañada- El tío Sokka se enamoro de la tía Toph luego de tres años de haber derrotado a Ozai. El padre de mi tía le hizo una fiesta por sus 17 años en contra de su voluntad, y los invito a todos ustedes.

-Allí fue cuando Sokka se enamoro de Toph ¿no? –pregunto Aang.

-Él ya tenia tiempo interesado en ella, pero allí fue cuando descubrió que era amor –contesta observándolo, luego dirige la mirada hacia Zuko y a Katara- Y también donde Zuko, o sea mi padre, le pidió matrimonio a Katara, o sea mi madre.

-¿Disculpa? –interrumpe Zuko ruborizado y nervioso.

-Si –asiente su futura hija- Tú y Mamá tuvieron una relación cuando tenías 18 y ella 16, y tres años después, en esa fiesta, le pediste a Mamá la mano. Ella acepto de inmediato.

Zuko bajó la cabeza tratando se esconder su cara colorada, Katara intentaba hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, solo Ursa fue la única en percatarse del semblante triste de Aang, quien se levanto de inmediato utilizando la excusa de querer buscar mas leña para el fuego. Ursa, entendiendo lo que pasaba lo siguió.

No muy lejos de allí, una niña ciega trataba de comprender lo yacía en su interior. Sabía que Ursa decía la verdad, y no tenía que sentirlo a través de la tierra para comprobarlo, pero ahora Sokka sabía algo, y no tenía el valor para dar la cara, por primera vez Toph se sentía vulnerable. En medio de sus revueltos, sintió la presencia de alguien, colocándose en posición de ataque, una voz la paraliza, una voz muy reconocible a sus oídos, que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre la hacia templar de felicidad.

-Hola Toph –Dice Sokka acercándose a la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – pronuncia de manera molesta para esconder sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunta él sentándose en la roca donde Toph también estaba sentada.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo.

-Para que me voy a molestar en darte explicaciones –exclama, luego baja el tono de voz a uno triste y melancólico- Si de todas maneras tu ya tienes a esa guerrera Kyoshi.

-pero…

-Además –interrumpe- de que vale estar con una persona ciega, por eso fue que tampoco dije algo al respecto.

-Toph –la nombrada comienza a derramar una lágrima.

-Estoy llorando y ni siquiera se como es una lagrima, solo se que se deshacen cuando las tocas.

-Escúchame –ella vuelve a "ver" a Sokka gracias al sonido de su voz. Este acaricia su rostro quitándole una lagrima, luego pega su frente con la ella y suavemente le susurra- Te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz.

Toph cierra los ojos y sonríe, luego acaricia la mano de Sokka quien se encontraba todavía en su mejilla, mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugases hacia su aparición.

Ese momento, hubo un cambio en el tiempo, 22 años mas adelante, Una maestra tierra se encontraba acostando a su hijo de 5 años y a su bebe de 2 en la habitación. Saliendo del mismo, aquel hombre de ojos Azules se acerca a ella y la besa apasionadamente. Ella se vuelve a verlo.

-¿Sokka que ocurre? –pregunta sonriente.

-Ursa cambio el pasado –contesta mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esa noche en que tú y yo hablamos –hizo un corto silencio- me enamore de ti.

Sokka se vuelve a la ventana y observa como una lluvia de estrellas fugases comenzaban a caer. Luego se vuelve a Toph sonriendo y la besa tiernamente, ella le corresponde el beso.

-_"Como hace 22 años" –_pensó mientras recordaba aquel momento.

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza de este cap, lo que pasa es que ya se estan acabando las clases y dentro de poco comenzare la universidad y tengo un pocote de cosas que hacer jajaja. dejen Reviews!!

PD: no me importa que edad tenga! me encanta avatar! jajaja


	3. El Misterio

Capitulo 3:

Hola todos! gracias por esos reviews! son reconfortantes! cabe resaltar que esta es una hitoria para matar tiempo jaja. Y disculpen el retraso, he estado ocupada con las materias como ya se acaba el año escolar y ya me voy a graduar, no quiero que m quede alguna materia para reparar jaja. Bueno, aqui les dejo el sig cap.

Capitulo 3:

"El Misterio"

Aang, al escuchar el comentario de Ursa sobre como Zuko le propondría matrimonio a Katara y como esta aceptaría, no pudo evitar colocar el semblante triste. Para evitar que sus acompañantes lo descubriesen, se levanta utilizando la excusa de querer buscar mas leña para el fuego, sin embargo, Ursa no cayo en la mentira, espero unos segundos y siguió a Aang por entre los matorrales.

Después de una caminata junto al arrollo, Aang se sienta al borde de este con el semblante melancólico y pensativo. Observa su reflejo en el agua, y moviendo un poco las manos, comienza hacer agua control para disipar esos pensamientos que le perturbaban. El sonido de una rama hace que Aang se vuelva hacia el matorral de manera amenazadora.

-¡¿Quién esta allí?! –exclama el niño calvo.

-Tranquilo Aang –contesta Ursa saliendo de entre los matorrales- Solo he venido a buscar un poco de agua.

-Disculpa Ursa –Aang baja la guardia y observa el arrollo tristemente- Me emocioné un poco.

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada. Por cierto… -Aang volvió a verla- ¿Dónde esta la leña para el fuego que supuestamente ibas a buscar?

Aang se quedo inmóvil, analizando lo que Ursa acababa de decir, su mentira estaba a punto de ser descubierta. El joven avatar comenzó a balbucear tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable, sin embargo, la joven maestra agua comenzó a echar carcajadas al ver el nerviosismo de su acompañante.

-Esta bien Aang –exclama sonriente- se muy bien lo que te pasa… y se muy bien lo que sientes. Creo que fue imprudente de mi parte decir ese comentario acerca de la proposición de mi padre.

-eh? –El joven avatar observa extrañado a la joven- ¿entonces sabes todo?

-si –contesta bajando la mirada triste- si se lo que sientes respecto a Katara… y se que ella te quiere a ti en estos momentos.

-No entiendo – Ursa vuelve a verlo- ¿entonces por que se casara con Zuko y no conmigo si…?

-Aang –interrumpe ella con los ojos aguados- si te voy a contar esto, por favor que quede entre nosotros y nadie más.

-¿A que te refieres? –Exclama Aang extrañado y perturbado por la mirada de Ursa- A mí no me has contado como seré en el futuro y…

-No hay futuro para ti Aang –susurra Ursa bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta Aang desconcertado por las palabras la chica.

Ursa se sienta en el suelo, luego se vuelve a Aang y le pide que la acompañe, él asombrado lo hace. Segundos después, ella le pide que se avoque a escuchar todos los sonidos que se encuentran en ese lugar: de primer plano, se escuchaba el sonido del arrollo, el agua bajando de manera relajante y pacifica. De segundo plano, se escuchaban el ruido de las hojas de los árboles, las cuales bailaban con la brisa de la noche. De tercer plano, se lograban escuchar los sonidos de las ranas y de los grillos, y por ultimo a lo lejos, dentro de ellos mismo, lograban escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en estado de meditación, necesitaban calmarse, sobre todo el joven avatar, quien estaba a punto de recibir una noticia que podría alterarlo a niveles extremos.

-¿ya estas calmado Aang? –susurra Ursa abriendo los ojos.

-Si, ya puedes decirme todo –contesta Aang de la misma manera.

Ursa respira hondo, trata de controlar sus sentimientos los cuales son muy débiles, dirige su vista hacia Aang y comenzó al relatar.

-Aang, tú llevas en este mundo ya 112 años, sin embargo tu aspecto sigue siendo el de un chico de 12 años.-este asiente con la cabeza- Como bien sabes, a partir de la muerte del avatar se tienen que pasar 100 años para que este vuelva a reencarnar, sin embargo tú ya pasaste ese límite hace mucho tiempo y lamentablemente se están alterando el orden de las cosas. El día en que te le enfrentes al señor del fuego, no solo Ozai va a ser el que pierda la vida ese mismo día, tu… -a Ursa se le hacia un nudo en la garganta- tu… -su voz comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que su semblante se tornaba triste- tu….

-yo moriré con él –responde Aang adivinando la respuesta de Ursa a través de su mirada.

Ursa comienza a derramar lágrimas sin arrugar el rostro, lo único que pudo hacer es llevar la mano a la boca en señal de incredulidad. Aang la miraba sonriente, a pesar de saber su destino observaba admirado a Ursa por haber sido tan valiente en llevar tan malas noticias. Esta seguía derramando lágrimas.

-yo… -su voz temblaba mucho como para poder hablar- no quería decir nada.

-Es mi culpa –Ursa lo observa asombrada- si yo no hubiese insistido en saber de mi futuro, tu tendrías que habérmelo contado.

-Discúlpame Aang – Dice Ursa todavía con la mano en la boca, Aang se acerca y la abraza en forma de apoyo.

Minutos antes, Zuko y Katara quienes se encontraban solos, no podían hacer otra cosa mas mirarse sonrojados. A pesar de que no sintieran algo en esos momentos, el comentario de Ursa fue más que suficiente para encender una pequeñita llama entre ellos.

-Entonces –Dice Zuko observando el cielo- Tú y yo nos casaremos.

-Si –afirma Katara tomándose el cabello y observando hacia otra dirección.

-Y tendremos 5 hijos –agrega Zuko sin apartar la vista.

-4 y uno que no ha nacido –corrige Katara volviendo a ver a Zuko. Esta la observa y se sonrojaron.

Volvieron a apartar la vista; en esos momentos, la presencia de Toph y Sokka se hicieron presentes para suavizar la situación. Sus rostros no mostraban cambio alguno, seguían sumisos como siempre.

-wow! –exclama Toph con cara picara- ¡se puede sentir una pequeña tensión entre ustedes!

-¡deja de decir tonterías Toph! –exclama Katara tratando de esconder su rostro.

-Hazte la dura Katara –responde la bandida entre risas.

-por cierto –interrumpe Sokka, quien desde que llego busco con la mirada a dos desaparecidos- ¿Dónde están Aang y Ursa?

-el avatar fue a buscar leña para el fuego –contestó Zuko levantándose del suelo- Y Ursa fue a buscar un poco de Agua.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso? –pregunta Toph extrañada.

-Hace tiempo ya ¿no? –Responde Katara volviendo a mirar a Zuko- Voy a buscarlos.

Los demás asientes con la cabeza mientras que Katara emprende su búsqueda introduciéndose en los matorrales. Luego de buscar alguna pista del paradero de los dos jóvenes, logra dar con dos pares de huellas completamente distintas, por deducción sabia que provenían de Aang y de Ursa. Volviendo al tiempo real, Katara observa a través de los matorrales dos figuras que se encontraban juntas frente al arrollo, al acercarse se percata de que eran Aang y Ursa quienes se encontraban abrazados. Katara sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y un revuelto en su interior, un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo por completo ¿acaso su querido Aang se daba por vencido hacia ella? Que se casara con Zuko en el futuro no quería decir que tenía que alejarse ahora mismo… Katara retrocedió y silenciosamente regreso al camping, con el semblante triste y con una lagrima rebelde bajando por su mejilla.

Después de ese reconfortante abrazo Ursa se levanta y se vuelve hacia Aang.

-Aang te tengo que pedir un favor –este asiente con la cabeza.

Posteriormente, Ursa y Aang regresan a donde estaban lo demás chicos, conversaron un poco y luego se acostaron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Zuko, Sokka y Aang se dispusieron a hacer el propósito de su salida: Cazar y buscar comida. Katara y Ursa pescaron varios peces y los almacenaron en una especie de cesta con mucho hielo (agua control) Luego regresaron todos al templo del aire del norte.

Al llegar, Aang presento a Ursa con los demás chicos, quienes se preguntaban que había pasado y el porque se habían tardado tanto. Les contaron toda la historia, sin embargo obviaron la parte de que Ursa venia del futuro y que era hija de Zuko y Katara, etc. con el fin de evitar preguntas y mas escándalos. El día pasó lento, Katara se alejaba un poco de Ursa, sin embargo, la humildad de esta y el saber que seria su futura hija, le hacia difícil lograr ese objetivo.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena, Ursa se levanta y de disculpa ante los demás diciendo que se tiene que retirar, vuelve a ver a Aang y asiente con la cabeza. Katara se percata de esta comunicación y se vuelve a ver a Aang extrañada, minutos después Aang se levanta y desaparece. Esto dejo un semblante triste en Katara, ayer los había visto juntos, y ahora estas señales en común, lo hacían ver sospechoso, como si tuvieran algo… Katara prefirió guardar silencio.

Los siguientes 4 días eran de la misma manera, Aang entraba con Zuko, Sokka intentaba nuevas tácticas de ataque, Haru, el Duque y Teo seguían investigando, Katara tenía conversaciones con Ursa y con Toph, y a veces hasta practicaba agua control con su futura hija. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, luego de cenar, Ursa y Aang desaparecían ante la vista de todos, y a medida que los días seguían pasando, Katara seguía sintiendo un vació en su interior.

Cumpliéndose ya 6 días, Katara decidió conversar con Aang, la impaciencia que guardaba en su interior no le daba más. Espero hasta la noche, luego de que todos comieran y que Ursa pidiera disculpas y se apartara, segundos después, Aang se levanta, en ese momento, Katara se levanta con él y se le acerca sin que los demás se percataran, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hasta cierto lugar donde nadie pudiese verlos.

-¿Qué ocurre Katara? –pregunta Aang extrañado sin que Katara lo soltara.

-Dímelo tu –contesta la chica bajando el rostro- desde que regresamos con Ursa al templo, todas las noches tu y ella han estado desapareciendo, y no regresan si no hasta la madrugada.

-¿lo notaste? –Pregunta Aang desconcertado, Su amiga asiente con la cabeza- discúlpame Katara, no quería preocuparte…

-¿tu y Ursa tienen algo? –interrumpe la morena volviendo a verlo con los ojos aguados.

-¿Ursa y yo? –El joven avatar comienza a reír escandalosamente.

-No es gracioso Aang- exclama la chica mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Este al ver esto enmudece- El hecho de que me case con Zuko en el futuro no quiere decir que cambie ahora lo que siento por ti.

-Katara –Aang sonríe y le da un tierno beso. Esto deja perpleja a Katara y con las mejillas coloradas-. Eso lo se.

Katara sonríe y coloca una mano en su cara sonrojada. Luego, Aang se dispone a abrazarla, este se separa de ella, se miran tiernamente y vuelven besarse. Segundos después el joven niño calvo le susurra:

-Tengo que irme –Katara lo mira- Ursa me esta esperando.

-¿Podría saber el motivo de estos encuentros? –pregunta ella tímidamente.

-Ursa me pidió que no lo dijera –contesta él observando la mirada triste de Katara- Pero ella pronto se los dirá.

La morena abraza a su acompañante, luego, lo despide. Este se aleja rápidamente observando a Katara sonriente. Sin embargo no se percataron de que dos jóvenes presenciaron el espectáculo.

-No entiendo –dice Zuko observando detrás de una columna- Ella lo ama, no se por que se casará conmigo en el futuro y no con él.

-No te aflijas Zuko –contesta Toph apoyada en la columna, con lo brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados- puede que ella esté sintiendo algo por Aang en estos momentos, pero eso no es sólo por él quien también ella se siente atraída

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –pregunta el príncipe volviendo a ver a Toph.

-Acuérdate de mis palabras –contesta saliendo de la estancia.

Zuko baja el rostro de manera pensativa, luego vuelve a ver Katara quien seguía parada en el lugar. En ese momento, no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo proveniente de sus mejillas; levanta sus manos y toca su rostro, algo le pasaba en su interior, algo extraño y nuevo, pero, el recuerdo de Mai le llego a la mente, no como antes, si no de arrepentimiento ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por otra persona?, eso lo hacia sentirse como un traidor.

-Disculpa Mai –susurro observando el suelo en señal de debilidad- No se lo que me esta pasando.

PD: Ya solo quedan 2 capitulos para que acabe esta historia! dejen reviews!!


	4. El Secreto

Hola a todos! gracias por esos reviews! me alegraron la vida, Aqui les dejo el penultimo cap. Disfrutenlo!

pd: _cuando escriba en cursiva, significa pensamientos._

Capitulo 4:

"El secreto"

Había pasado más de una semana desde que sucedió esa conversación entre Aang y Katara, y gracias a esta, la amistad entre la morena y la nueva maestra agua mejoro considerablemente. Katara nunca menciono a sus compañeros aquellos encuentros entre Ursa y Aang, pero no hacia falta mencionarlo a este punto, ya que todos ellos, inclusive Sokka, se habían percatado de ellos. Esa noche todo se sabría.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Katara –dice Ursa mientras recogía sus cubiertos y vajilla.

-¡Ursa! –Exclama la morena cortándole el paso- Déjame a mi recoger las cosas.

-No te preocupes –contesta Ursa sonriente- no me molesta.

Luego de guardar los implementos de comida, se vuelve hacia sus compañeros, observa que todos ya habían terminado y pidiendo permiso se dispone a recogerlos. En ese momento, Teo se dirige hacia los presentes dando una noticia.

-¡Oigan chicos! –Todos se vuelven a verlo- Encontré un lago ayer, ¿por que no vienen a verlo conmigo?

-¿Como vamos a verlo si es de noche? –contesta Sokka echado en el suelo, con la panza llena de comida.

-Eso es lo impresionante del lago –contesta observando a todos con la mirada emocionada- lo encontré ayer en la noche precisamente, pero lo mejor de todo, es que gracias al ángulo en que se encuentra, la luz de la luna cae directamente en el agua haciendo un efecto secundario iluminando esplendorosamente el lugar y sus alrededores.

-Suena interesante- responde Katara sonriente.

-¿Vienen? –pregunta Teo ya preparado para partir.

Haru y el Duque se levantan y se disponen a acompañarlo, Teo se vuelve hacia los demás quienes les hacen señas para que se adelanten, segundos después, los tres exploradores desaparecen de la vista de todos.

-Bueno –dice Ursa desde atrás, los chicos se vuelven a verla- yo me retiro.

-Antes de que te vayas –interrumpe Sokka- ¿no puedes explicar que son esas excursiones que has estado haciendo con Aang todas las noches?

-Sokka ¿tu sabias de esto? –pregunta Katara observando a su hermano.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta cuando sucedió por primera vez –responde de manera picara.

-Sin embargo –continúa Zuko- no dijimos nada ya que sencillamente no nos incumbía.

-Pero Sokka no pudo aguantar su curiosidad –susurra de manera molesta la bandida ciega.

-¡Oye! –exclama Sokka.

Sokka y Toph comenzaron a discutir, Katara hacia de mediadora entre esa discusión, Aang y Zuko observaban las acciones de Katara asombrados por su actitud, y Ursa se sentaba en la piedra a jugar con agua control. 5 minutos después, la paciencia de Aang exploto.

-¡Ya basta! –Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante este grito- Deberían madurar.

-¡Tu! –exclama Sokka apuntando con el dedo a Ursa- que es todo esto que esta ocurriendo.

Ursa comienza a reír a carcajadas, los muchachos la observan extrañados, luego, poco a poco todos se le fueron sumando a las risas. Ya con los ánimos levantados, ella les pidió a todos que se sentaran frente a la fogata, estos lo hicieron amablemente. Luego comenzaron a conversar.

-como ustedes saben yo vengo del futuro –Comenzó a Relatar Ursa, enfrentándose a la mirada curiosa de los amigos- Pero jamás les dije cual era el propósito de mi venida. Quise evitar decirla, sin embargo no pude evitar dar señales obvias para que ustedes se preguntaran…

-Dinos de una vez –interrumpe Toph con los brazos cruzados.

Ursa, sin dejar observar a Toph, se levanta del suelo, comenzó a hacer una serie de poses y danzas, algunos reconocían de donde promedian, otros no, solo fue aquel producto final lo que apago el fuego, levanto varias piedras, hizo olas hermosas, y volvió a encender la fogata el que dio a entender la situación… Todos los presentes, menos Aang, observaban asombrados lo que Ursa acababa de hacer, acababa de utilizar aire, tierra, agua y fuego control, no había otra explicación para esto, ella, tenía que ser la nueva avatar.

-No es posible –susurra Toph asombrada.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas el nuevo avatar? – pregunta Zuko quien aun no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo pueden haber en el mundo 2 avatares en el futuro? –continua Katara con la mano en la boca.

-No habrán 2 Avatares en el futuro Katara –contesta Ursa con el rostro sumiso.

-¿A que te refieres? –El rostro de Katara se torno lleno de preocupación y una que otra lagrima apareció

Ursa comenzó a relatar el futuro de Aang y lo que le sucedería, la cara de sus oyentes eran de asombro, sin embargo, una de ellas estaba envuelta en lagrimas. Ursa decidió parar, pero la misma Katara fue quien rogó por el resto de la historia. Pocos minutos después, Ursa concluyó, todavía no comprendían el como ella era la nueva avatar, no hubo falta decirlo ya que ella lo comprendió en sus miradas.

-La muerte real de Aang tenía que ser exactamente 100 antes de mi nacimiento. –explicó, los muchachos seguían sin en tender- Si Aang hubiese vivido su vida normal sin haberse congelado en ese Iceberg y hubiese muerto cuando debía, 100 años después hubiese nacido yo sin esta incógnita… El motivo al parecer fue para no alterar el orden que ya llevaba.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Zuko observando a los demás presentes- El nacimiento continuo de Ursa fue para que el orden que tenía el regreso del avatar no cambiara y siguiera como desde el principio.

Gracias a Zuko, todos comprendieron el mensaje, sin embargo, seguían atónitos por la noticia.

-¿Y que tenían que ver esas desapariciones con Aang? –Pregunta Sokka.

-En el futuro, los nómadas aires volvieron a renacer –dice Ursa volviendo a ver a Sokka- sin embargo, el mayor no ha cumplido los 4 años, y por ende no me podía enseñar aire control. Por eso mi madre opto por enviarme al pasado a aprender el aire control de la persona quien ella más conocía… el antiguo avatar.

-Entonces –interrumpe Katara con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro aliviada por lo que pensaba anteriormente- ¿Solo estabas aprendiendo aire control?

-Solamente eso –afirma Ursa.

Katara comenzó a reír escandalosamente, había hecho todo un espectáculo semanas anteriores por nada, en su interior se sitia muy avergonzada. Nadie hizo caso a esta, siguieron conversando.

-Pero ya cumplí mi cometido –Exclama Ursa- Mañana debo partir a mi tiempo real.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunta Zuko un tanto apagado- tan pronto.

-Si me quedo mucho tiempo podría alterar las cosas –contesta con pocas ganas, una parte de ella quería quedarse con ellos.

-Entiendo –responde su futuro padre.

-Bueno –Dice Toph levantándose del suelo- Yo me voy a ver ese lago que dice Teo.

-Si yo también voy –continúa Aang alegremente.

-Vamos todos de una vez –Dice Ursa observando a los demás.

-Yo ahora los alcanzo –Dice Katara mientras recogía unas cosas.

Ursa, Aang, Toph y Sokka se dispusieron a ir al Lago, pero no se percataron que un acompañante decidió quedarse para ayudar a su futura esposa. Esta no se dio cuenta si no hasta que accidentales mente chocaron con algunos instrumentos, los cuales cayeron al suelo. Zuko se dispuso a recogerlos.

-Zuko –susurra Katara asombrada- yo pensaba que te habías ido con los demás.

-Decidí quedarme a ayudarte –responde este sin volver a verla.

-Ehh… -un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- muchas gracias.

-De nada –Contesta levantándose.

Al ejercer esta acción, Zuko quedó cara a cara, frente a frente, muy, muy cerca del rostro de Katara, el cual se encontraba colorado. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su corazón latiera rápido, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de él, tan delgados pero a mismo tiempo deseables, que para sus adentros gritaban que los tocaran.

-_Es hermosa –_pensó sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

Katara inmóvil, comenzó a palpitar rápido, sentía las manos sudadas y nerviosas, sus mejillas súper coloradas. Los labios de Zuko, muy cerca de los ella, gritaban por un beso, aquel como el que le había dado a Aang, pero en su interior los quería con más pasión.

-_Es muy atractivo –_ pensó Katara tratando de evitar un, según ella, mal impulso.

Sus cuerpos muy cercanos, sus labios también, compartiendo la misma respiración, no pudo favorar la situación. Ellos se demandaban, sus mentes, sus cuerpos, sus corazones, ninguno se movía, querían conectarse, pero la moral no los dejaba. Zuko soltó los instrumentos, y tomo a Katara por la cintura, ella le paso los brazos por el cuello, segundos después, Zuko y Katara comenzaron a compartir un apasionado beso, sin embargo este no duro mucho, ya que tanto a Zuko como a Katara, le llegaron a la mente dos personajes. Se separaron al instante.

-Discúlpame –dijo Zuko bajando la mirada, el todavía la tenia tomada por la cintura- _Mai._

-También es mi culpa- contesta Katara quien coloco las manos en el pecho de Zuko, pero sin querer separase de él- _Aang._

-Katara, Zuko no van a… -La voz de Ursa se hizo presente en la espacia. Ellos se separaron al instante, sin embargo ya Ursa los había visto- Tranquilos no voy a decir nada.

Ursa dio media vuelta y se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios, Zuko y Katara seguían sonrojados, se observaban de reojo, y una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros delataba lo que sentían, se gustaban y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Zuko recogió los instrumentos del suelo y los dejó donde se encontraban las demás cosas, luego se vuelve a Katara.

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellos –esta lo observa asombrada- pueden sospechar.

Katara asiente con la cabeza y junto con Zuko se acercan hacia a Ursa quien los esperaba para disimular las cosas. No hubo comentario o plática en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al lago, sin embargo, no había palabras que decir, ya aquel suceso era más que todo un discurso.


	5. El Regreso

¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos! Cuando uno escribe una historia debe saber cual es lo mas, pero lo mas básico para crearla… un principio, un intermedio y un final. Yo cumplí con el primer paso… hacer el principio, luego seguí con el segundo: el intermedio, y ahora me toca dar el final. Me alegro mucho haber hecho este fic y me hizo muy feliz el ver que fue aceptado por ustedes. Gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo y leerlo. Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el último cap.

Capitulo 5

"El Regreso"

Aquella noche, Ursa durmió con una lágrima de tristeza, ya pronto se marcharía al futuro y dejaría atrás aquel lugar y los maravillosos amigos que hizo. Soñó con aquel lago, con sus amigos, con el espectáculo que presento la luna… Lloraba dormida, pero lloraba de felicidad, dándole gracias a dios por tener esta oportunidad… fue una de las noches donde durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los muchachos –excluyendo a Teo, Haru y El Duque, quienes se desvelaron hasta muy tarde- despertaron con el calido sol de la mañana. En silencio colocaron las cosas de Ursa sobre Appa, mientras que ella les susurraba una despedida y les vertía a los dormilones un polvo el cual no fue visto por lo demás. Mientras los Observaba, una sonrisa medio triste interrumpió su rostro, Katara percatándose, se acerca a Ursa y la abraza, esta se vuelve a abrazarla.

-Ya estamos todos listo –susurra Aang.

Ursa asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a ver a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban sobre Appa preparados para partir. Inmediatamente, monta sobre el animal y parten hacia el mismo lugar donde la conocieron. Todo el camino comentaron aquellos buenos momentos que compartieron con ella, y ciertas lagrimas por parte de la joven y de su futura madre aparecieron en escena. Los minutos pasaron muy cortos, Aang se volvió hacia a sus amigos para informarles que ya estaban a punto de llegar. Ursa no pudo evitar ablandar el semblante.

-Es irónico –interrumpe con la voz llorosa- antes lloraba ya que no quería venir para acá… Ahora lloro por que no me quiero ir.

-Nosotros también te extrañaremos –continua Toph con los brazos cruzados y sonriente.

-jeje gracias Toph –contesta quitándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

Appa desciende lentamente sobre el campo, al quedar seguro, todos lo muchachos comenzaron a bajar de animal con los rostros caídos. Ninguno decía ninguna palabra, querían que el momento fuera eterno… sin embargo ya tenía que irse.

-Ursa –pregunta Zuko volviendo a verla- ¿Cómo harás para volver a futuro?

-Bueno… -sonríe picadamente- Pronto lo veraz, pero antes… lamentablemente les tengo una mala noticia.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunta Sokka.

-Para venir al pasado, mi familia y yo recurrimos a una hechicera quien siempre nos ha ayudado, sin embargo, para el momento en que regrese al futuro, ustedes deben olvidar que me conocieron y todo los que les dije e hicimos en mi estadía aquí.

-¿quieres decir que tenemos que olvidar todo? –interrumpe Aang un poco desanimado.

-No todo podrá ser olvidado –Responde Ursa con una sonrisa paciente- pero me temo que a mi si me olvidaran por completo… solo permanecerán situaciones, pero no recordaran como empezaron si fui yo quien las inicio.

-aún no entiendo… –susurra Katara abrazando a Ursa- pero me siento orgullosa de que serás mi hija Ursa.

-Gracias Mamá –responde Ursa devolviéndole el Abrazo- cuando les vierta el polvo, su memoria los llevara al momento antes de conocerme, tendrán vagos recuerdos de ciertas situaciones mientras estuve aquí pero eso será todo.

-Entendemos bien –dice Toph mientras se acerca a Ursa- Pero por lo menos te veremos en el futuro.

-Toph… -Ursa Abraza a la bandida ciega… esta le devuelve el abrazo para sorpresa de todos.

-Toph esta abrazando –exclama Sokka incrédulo. Toph levanta una roca y se la lanza- ¡¿Por qué?!

Una despedida a cada uno de los muchachos, sonrisas, lágrimas chistes, de todo… Imposible olvidar esos momentos.

Sacando una pequeña bolsita de tela, e introduciendo su mano en ella, y sacando un puño de arena brillante, Ursa esparció sobre sus amigos el polvo, todos sonrientes comenzaron a dormirse sobre el pasto, sin embargo Zuko quedo libre de aquel somnífero.

-¿Por qué no me lo viertes a mi? –pregunta mientras ella le daba lo ultimo que quedaba de polvo.

-Porque tu vas a ser el único que observe mi partida –hace una pausa, se acerca al arrollo y comienza a hacer agua control- además confío en que tu mismo sabrás cuanto polvo colocarte.

-Hasta luego hija –Contesta Zuko sonriente.

-Hasta dentro de unos años… papa.

Ursa sacó otro polvo y lo mezclo con el agua, comenzó a envolverse en una burbuja de agua y pocos segundos después, aquella burbuja cayó al arrollo pero Ursa había desaparecido. Zuko sonrío para sus adentro y volvió a ver a Katara quien dormía pacíficamente, observo el polvo y agarro tan solo un poco, esa era la cantidad exacta que necesitaba… Cayó dormido al lado de su futura esposa. Minutos después Todos despertaron con resaca.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta Sokka.

-Creo que vinimos a buscar comida… ¿no? –responde Aang llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿por que tengo dolor de cabeza? –exclama Toph con su mismo mal genio.

-Voy a Buscar un poco de agua –dice Katara levantándose un poco mareada.

Al volverse hacia su espala, encontró a Zuko a medio levantarse, pero al verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente… tenia pequeños recuerdos, pero sin sentido… no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Zuko observa a Katara mientras termina de levantarse, le sonríe amablemente mientras se coloraba, sus recuerdos estaban frescos, sin embargo no sabia como se habían ocasionado… era un buen sentimiento.

-Bueno –interrumpe Sokka, quien recibe la mirada de todos-. Zuko y Aang, acompáñenme a buscar la comida… Toph y Katara… hagan cosas de mujeres.

-¿A que te refieres a cosas de mujeres? –exclama Toph molesta.

-Y vamos otra vez –susurra Katara luego de un suspiro.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todos poseían pequeños recuerdos… inexplicables y un tanto agradables… Sobre todo el de Toph y Sokka quienes no lo aceptaban. Por otro lado… 22 años en el futuro, la familia de la Nación del Fuego esperaba a su hija quien regresaba de una gran travesía en el pasado. En el patio del castillo, una burbuja de agua comenzó a aparecer, haciéndose más y más grande… segundos después, la gran esfera acuática cayó y en medio se encontraba la joven Ursa quien sonreía al ver a sus padres, hermanos, tíos y primos.

-¡Ursa! –exclama su madre quien entra al agua para abrazarla.

-¡Mamá! –responde abrazándola también.

Un día maravilloso, abrazo a su padre y a su madre con tanta emoción que se podría decir que hasta quemó sus ropas. Todo el día se la pasaron comentando y escuchando los relatos de Ursa, de cómo había sido su travesía y en su opinión acerca de sus familiares en su versión joven. Al llegar la noche, todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa a cenar, terminando la comilona del día, Katara se dirige a su hija sonriente.

-Ursa querida hija –esta de vuelve a verla- Se que estas cansada, pero ¿me trajistes lo que te pedí que es de suma importancia?

-eh… –balbucea Ursa con los ojos abiertos y un poco pálida- creo que se me olvido Mamá.

-¡Oh hija! –Exclama Katara un poco desanimada- Sabes que lo necesito con urgencia... bueno, tendré que esperar a que regreses del pasado de nuevo.

-No… -niega Ursa en forma incrédula y vacilante- ¿tengo que volver otra vez?

Fin.

¡Gracia s a Todos por leer! Por favor dejen reviews… si alguien esta interesado en continuar esta historia, con mucho gusto se las otorgo para que la continuen… pero antes avísenme… por cierto ese "No…" de Ursa es porque esta cansada jejeje. Un beso a todos!


End file.
